


Why Can’t You See How Much I Care About You?

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Callback, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, My return to this fandom, Some Humor, bottled up feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Seth suspects Dean is depressed (he isn’t) and asks him to cheer up (he doesn’t). Instead, Dean calls Seth a hypocrite and asks why The Kingslayer is obsessed with him.





	Why Can’t You See How Much I Care About You?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so obviously I've taken a break from Ambrollins since the unfortunate announcement that Dean is leaving WWE. I will continue to write Ambrollins fics, watch WWE, and support them unequivocally, but I just needed a mental break.
> 
> (The description was originally my author's notes, but I decided it needed to be shared.) 
> 
> Enjoy.

It had been three weeks since WWE had announced Dean would be leaving in April. Since then, everyone had gone to see him, ask how he was doing and what his plans were. Dean had said nothing, pushing everyone away. The one person he hadn't even approached was Seth.

This was not normal behavior. After every significant moment in the ring, they always talked. Now, sitting in the locker room icing his back, Seth wondered if Dean was depressed.

The Lunatic Fringe hadn't been quite the same since his return from injury. He had been sullen and quiet, barely speaking to anybody. Not even Roman could get a word out of him. It was scary watching him spiral, and something in the back of Seth's mind told him that if WWE let him leave, Dean would never come back alive.

Getting out his phone, Seth considered texting Roman, asking him for advice. The Big Dog had traveled with Dean years ago after the turn, he knew him better than anyone. Maybe he would have answers.

But then Seth shook his head. This was his problem; he needed to deal with it. Besides, if he were wrong, Roman would get caught in the crossfire, a can of worms that didn't need to be opened.

The locker room door opened. Dean's boots thumped against the floor, screeching to a halt in the doorway. He and Seth hadn't even seen each other since the announcement (Seth was busy preparing for his match with Brock), which made this even more awkward.

"Your back okay?" Dean's words were hushed, almost as if he had tried to prevent them. Seth nodded, refusing to look up. 

"This is what happens when you spend your career doing stupid things." Dean leaned against the wall; right shoulder pressed into the doorframe. Watching Seth with those cold eyes of his, he didn't say a word. After a minute or so, Seth looked at him. "Dean, I'm worried about you." The Lunatic Fringe bit his tongue, a tiny laugh escaping him.

"Oh? And why's that?" There was a bitterness in his tone, something Seth didn't like.

"You've pushed everyone away since the announcement, barely spoken to anyone. I'm just-"

"Worried I'll walk off into the sunset and stop being your butt monkey?" Dean's words were sharp. Seth tried to smile.

"That's not it, Dean."

"Then what is it, then?" Dean pushed himself off the wall, stepping out of the doorway into the cold room. "Please tell me; I'm  _dying_ to know."

"I don't like seeing you upset," Seth replied. It was the wrong thing to say. Dean smiled for a split second...then began to laugh. It wasn't a pleasant laugh either, but a cruel, angry laugh.

"You're a hypocrite."

"Why?" Seth was confused, frightened at his friend's behavior. Dean snarled venomously, not even attempting to control his laughter,

"How did it feel five years ago, when you broke that chair over my back?" He ambled toward Seth, eyes drilling a hole in his head. "You could have continued attacking Roman, but no! You had to go after me personally, beating the hell out of me until the chair bent in your hands like putty." Kneeling, Dean leaned toward the man in front of him, glaring. "Now, I wonder why that is?"

"I don't hate you, Dean," a terrified Seth whispered. Dean shook his head, smirking.

"Not anymore, because I'm your meal ticket. You need me..." Dean trailed off, slowly rising. Shaking his head again, he laughed, "You're jealous of me, Sethie. You think you're 'The Man,' but in reality, you're just a sorry old wrestler who is outclassed by a lunatic from Cincinnati. You knew you couldn't beat me on your own, so you just convinced all of the important people backstage that I was nothing."

"That's not what happened!" Seth shouted. Dean ignored him.

"If you thought your little plan was going to hurt me, you failed. I've had glass, thumbtacks, nails all driven into my back and lived to tell the tale. I've always been alone, Seth, and so your little stunt did nothing to hurt me at all."

"Then why are you still talking about it?" Seth looked up at Dean, staring straight into his eyes for the first time in a long time. "You act like you're fine, but you're not, so let me explain everything from my perspective." He slowly got to his feet. "I care about you, okay Dean? I've cared about you since the day we met, and I was even nice enough to help get you here, but none of it matters to me. What matters..." Seth exhaled, inching closer and closer to Dean. "What matters is that I love you more than anyone else on this planet, and I never want to lose you." Dean's pupils dilated in shock. Staring at him, taking everything in, Seth leaned forward and kissed him.

Dean bit him almost instantly, sending Seth backward. Looking at his friend in shock, The Kingslayer rose a hand to his mouth, discovering blood. Watching him with an almost confused look, Dean let out a sharp chuckle, then pivoted on his right foot and stormed out.

Time passed. Wrestlemania came and went. Seth beat Brock, as everyone knew he would, and when he came backstage, everyone was applauding. However, none of them mattered. It was Dean's last day, and Seth was not leaving without saying goodbye.

Handing Roman his championship (The Big Dog simply smirked), Seth rushed down the hall to the locker room. He knew Dean had cleared out his locker months ago, but he still needed to check. For old times sake.

Surprisingly, Dean was there, packing his gear into a box. When Seth's eyes drifted to it, he scoffed,

"What? It's for charity." Seth chuckled, remembering that line from a promo a few years back. Writing "To Be Donated" with a sharpie, Dean taped the box shut. Then, grabbing his suitcase, he started toward the door. Seth knew it was his way of saying goodbye, so he stepped aside to let him past.

Dean stopped, thinking. Looking at Seth, a smile (a real smile!) appeared on his face. Quickly kissing him, he whispered,

"Catch ya on the flip side," before walking down the hall. Seth remained still, considering his options.

It was pouring outside, cloudy but not stormy. Dean was in the parking lot, suitcase trailing behind him when he heard the door open. There were footsteps, running footsteps. Seth was calling after him.

"Dean!" Dean heard him, but just barely. A few seconds later, Seth tapped him on the shoulder, spinning him around.

They stared at each other, Seth slightly out of breath. Their hair was slick in the rain, their clothing soaked, but they didn't care. A brief smile flashing on his face, Seth kissed Dean, gripping the man in his arms.

Dean didn't bite him this time. He simply savored the feeling. After a few seconds, Seth pulled away, opening his eyes in time to see Dean smile. Looking at his friend, he asked,

"Why did you kiss me back there, Dean?" Dean's smile widened.

"I haven't spoken to anyone since the announcement because I was trying to figure out my feelings, and I figured I should probably get all my negative energy out before focusing on the positive." Shaking his head in amazement, Seth kissed Dean again. They hugged, holding each other and wishing not to let go, then broke apart again. Grabbing his suitcase, Dean smiled, gave a two-fingered salute, then walked to his car. Seth didn't move, his smile widening. He remained at his spot in the parking lot until The Lunatic Fringe's car was off in the distance, a speckle among the landscape.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
